


Don't Argue

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's pissed at Thranduil. When Loki gets pissed, he tends to yell and scream. Well, when Thranduil can't get Loki to shut up through conventional means, he uses a trump card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Argue

**Author's Note:**

> This is was created as a drabble in the car with my mom on the way home from work. We watched both Hobbit movies back to back and she became OBSESSED with Thranduil. I told her I'd write this up for her. :3

Don’t Argue

~~~~~~~~~~

The doors to the throne room burst open and the sound of heavy boot steps echoed in the elaborately decorated chamber. A dark-haired man strode angrily towards the pale beauty seated on the throne. When the man reached the throne, he did not bow nor did he so much as nod his head in a greeting. Instead, he glared and snarled at the man. “What do you have to say for yourself, Thranduil?!”

Eyes that sparkled like jewels emerged from behind long lashes and focused upon the knave that dared disturb him from his thoughts. “Loki.” Thranduil said flatly. “You barge into my chamber unannounced and unwelcome and the only thing you can think of is what _I_ have to say for _myself_? You’d do well to remember your place.”

“ _My_ place?! You foolish insect of an elf! I let you have your way _once_ and now you think that you own me?! You told my brother that I belonged to you! How dare you try to lay claim to someone as powerful as me?!” Loki yelled, his rage evident in his face.

“Powerful? More like childish.” Thranduil said. Unlike Loki, Thranduil’s voice was soft and calm. His eyes wandered the room, bored. Sighing lightly, he crossed his long legs and rested his cheek on his left hand. “I merely told your brother the truth. He came to me, angry that I would not let you return home when he saw fit.” His eyes fluttered shut. “So, I told him that you are not his to claim; that you were resting comfortably in the bedchambers of your new Master.”

Loki roared in anger. “ _You are no Master of mine! I am a God and you are nothing but a mere King! Kings will forever bow to the Gods! You are beneath me!_ “

Without warning, Thranduil lunged from his throne and knocked Loki onto his back, pinning him to the floor with both arms above his head and Thranduil’s right knee between Loki’s legs. The Elvin King lowered his face to Loki’s, his lips almost pressing the against smaller man’s. “No, puny ‘God’. _You_ are beneath _me, _, right where you belong. And you will continue to be beneath me until I deem you worthy of riding me to our completion.” Thranduil taunted. He released Loki and stood up. Looking down at Loki, who was looking up at him wide eyed, lips parted, he smirked.__

__“Y-You…” Loki stammered._ _

__Thranduil turned from him and walked back to his throne. He sat back down and resumed the position he was in before he had to manhandle Loki, closing his eyes again. When he heard Loki stand, he peeked at him through one eye. The smaller man didn’t look up for about a minute before shyly meeting Thranduil’s half gaze. That pompous elf was _smirking_!_ _

__“What do you think you’re smirking at?! I only let you have your way because-”_ _

__“-you like it.” Thranduil finished. Loki blushed. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, Thranduil didn’t know._ _

__“When I am tired of you, I will smite you like the-”_ _

__“-insignificant little insect you are.” Thranduil finished again. “Really, kitten, you should get some new material. This jest bores me.” he yawned._ _

__Loki’s rage flared up and began to scream at Thranduil. Guards rushed into the throne room and Loki forced them back with sheer will. As the raven haired god yelled, Thranduil rolled his eyes, gazed absentmindedly at his nails and even braided a lock of his hair. Loki ranted - loudly - for ten whole minutes. At one point, Thranduil nodded off, only to have a particularly loud sentence wake him from his nap._ _

__“Villages, races, _planets_ fear me and my power! I command legions! I am-”_ _

__Thranduil had enough. This man may be beautiful and a wonderful bedmate, but this yelling in his halls went on for far too long. He opened both eyes and locked his icy stare with Loki._ _

__“Do I need to call the Hulk?” Thranduil threatened._ _

__He’d never seen someone fall silent and their mouth shut so quickly in all his years._ _

__“Blessed silence…” he whispered, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. When he fell back into his relaxed position, he locked eyes with Loki, who gulped. The man looked like a scolded child. Hmmm…_ _

__“Loki, my pet, since you have been quite disobedient, I feel as though you’ve left me with little choice.” A cold smirk crawled onto Thranduil’s lips. He uncrossed his legs and sat back in his throne. He patted his thigh and purred to Loki, “Lay across my lap, pet. It’s time for your punishment.”_ _

__

__End_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Mom. [/sarcasm]
> 
> :P


End file.
